


The power of colors

by LocalTrashCanTM



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalTrashCanTM/pseuds/LocalTrashCanTM
Summary: Phil Lester, a stereotypical punk. Dan Howell, a pastel "flower boy." What happens when these two meet?





	1. Blue/Black

" Why me?" Those were my first thoughts as I came to my new and final school. I has been expelled from my last school for fighting a group a kids, and now I'm here. My mum said this is the last school I can go to before I'll be sent to "a correction facility." I didn't give two shits about going to a new school. I already know I'll fuck it up and I'll be sent somewhere else. Since the teachers will probably know a bit about me before I go, they'll put me in the front of the class which will be a mistake on their part. Then I'll drive that teacher insane and be sent to a new one. Repeat the cycle about two more times then it's bye bye school hello correction facility. But like I said I couldn't give two shits. "Mr.Lester," said this little old lady that looked like she was going to faint if she stood longer."Mr.Krips would like to see you now." "What kind of last name is Krips?" I already had the suspicion that the principal here was insane, considering he said I could come here, but with a last name like that he probably was. (A/N sorry if anyone has that last name! No offense) "Ah, welcome Mr.Lester." I just looked at him. "Mr.Lester, that's new." I thought as I sat down on one of the chairs in front of his desk. "So," he continued," as you may know this is a last straw situation for you. I believe that this school will be good for you. Just hang out with the right group. Now, since you don't know your way around campus, I've asked someone to show you around." I groaned. "Great," I said sarcastically. Mr.Krips just chuckled. "I think you'll actually find him nice. He is one of the nicest children I've ever meet. He might be a good influence for you." Mr.Krips commented. I was about to respond when there was a knock on the door. I turned to look at the door. "Come in," he addressed the person behind he door. The person who entered took my breathe away. He had creamy white skin dotted with a few freckles. He had deep chocolate brown eyes. He had curly brown hair. He was wearing a pastel pink jumper with white skinny jeans. To top it all off, he had a flower crown arrangement of little pink flowers. He was perfect. "Hello Daniel. Would you please show Mr.Lester here around school today? Show him where his classes are, electives, library, stuff like that." He gave a small smile and nodded. "Great!" Exclaimed Mr.Krips. "Well Mr.Lester I'll let you go with Mr.Howell." With that, I got up and went up to Daniel. "Hi," I said quite awkwardly I might add. He just smiled and mumbled a quiet "Follow me." I stuffed my hands in my pockets and followed. "So," he started which startled me. "You already know my name, so what's yours?" I forgot my name for a split second. God.He was beautiful. "Uh Phil." He smiled. "Well Phil this is your locker." I looked at my locker. It was dented and rusty. "Of course I get the worst locker," I mumbled. "Actually they are all pretty shitty. I think this one at least doesn't squeak loudly when you open it." I looked at Daniel in surprise. He just chuckled. "Well anyway, let me see your schedule." I pulled it out of my pocket and handed it to him. He gave a small smile. "Well looks like we have the same classes." I smiled at that. As he was about to say something, the bell rung. "Welp let's get to class then shall we?" He said offering his elbow. I laughed and just nudged him. I could tell that this day wasn't going to be so bad.


	2. Pink

I had awoken that morning to the sound of my alarm clock blaring in my ears. I hit the snooze button before sitting up in bed. I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed. I walked over to my closet to get an outfit for school. I pulled out two choices. A pastel pink jumper with light blue jean overalls or a light blue jumper with white skinny jeans. I went with the pink jumper with the white skinny jeans. After I got dressed, I put on my flower crown. I didn't bother brushing through my hair because I was running a bit late. I went down stairs and fixed me a bowl of cereal. After i finished my cereal, I had 15 minutes to get to school. I put my bowl in the sink, grabbed my backpack, and headed out the door. I had to be at school 5 minutes early because I had to show a new kid around school. I was nervous to say the least. "What if he's homophobic?" Was my reoccurring thought. I was openly gay. If he was homophobic he might bully me like everyone else does. I really wanted to have a friend. I was a senior in high school with no friends. How fucking pathetic. I was brought out of my thoughts as I was pushed down. I looked up to see none other then Brad. He was one of my bullies. He's the one who has caused me the most pain. "Watch it yo- well if it isn't the little fag." He said as he cracked his knuckles. "It's not the regular time but maybe I could teach you a lesson now." I quickly stood up, pushed him down, and ran like all hell broke loose. By the time I actually reached the school, I was out of breathe and my legs felt like they were on fire, but at least I got away from Brad. I walked into the office. I talked to the assistant for a bit before she led me to Mr.Krisp's office. I knocked on the door. "Come in," i then opened the door. My eyes immediately layed on the new kid. He had pure white skin blemish free. He had black hair with blue highlights. He had a nose and lip piercing. He had many tattoos all over his body. He was stunning. I was speechless. "Hello Daniel. Would you please show Mr.Lester here around school today? Show him where his classes are, electives, library, stuff like that." I gave a small smile and nodded. "Great!" Exclaimed Mr.Krips. "Well Mr.Lester I'll let you go with Mr.Howell." With that, the boy who I assumed to be Mr.Lester got up from his seat and walked over to me. "Oh my god he is so fucking hot!" Was my thought as he walked over to me. I was so freaking nervous now. "The one student I have to show around as to be this hot! Come on! Like hell I'll be able to talk to him without making a fool of myself! Thanks Mr.Krips!" Said boy gave me an awkward hi. "Thank god I'm not the only who is awkward." I thought. I mumbled a quiet follow me before taking out a piece of paper that had his locker number on it and leading him to his locker. I don't know why, but I got a little spark of confidence and asked him for his name. He looked at me confused for a second before saying,"Uh Phil." Even his name was perfect! I smiled. "Well Phil this is your locker." I said motioning to one of the old blue lockers. "Of course I get the worst locker," he mumbled. "Actually they are all pretty shitty. I think this one at least doesn't squeak loudly when you open it." I responded. He's was just rusty and dented. Mine squeaked extremely loud and would get jammed half the time. That's why I don't use it. He looked at me surprised and I just chuckled. God he's adorable. "Well anyway, let me see your schedule." He pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to me. I gave a small smile. "Well looks like we have the same classes." He smiled at that. As I was about to say something, the bell rung. "Welp let's get to class then shall we?" I said offering my elbow. He laughed and just nudged me. I could tell this day wasn't going to be hell.


	3. Blue/Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday biatches

When we got into first period, I automatically made my way to the back of the class. Due to my persona, I always liked the back of the class. Slowly, Daniel followed and sat next to me. "So Phil," he started,"why did you come to this school?" He asked. I was torn between telling the truth and lying. I didn't want to scare him off! I decided to tell the truth though. I may be an asshole, but I'm a truthful asshole. "I threw a desk at the teacher at my old school before jumping out a closed window. And once I landed I flipped everyone off and went home." Daniel looked at me like I was a ghost. "You threw a desk at the teacher!? Why!?" He asked. "Cause she called me a queer in front if the whole class and laughed. Even though I don't know my sexuality, I still don't like homophobes. It was either throw a desk at her or a stabler. I believe I made the right choice." He slowly nodded his head. "So you don't know your sexuality?" He asked. I sighed. "No. It's not like I've been with boys or girls. Quite the opposite. I've never dated or slept with anyone so I don't know which ones I like." Daniel looked at me as if I was mad. "You've never dated anyone and you're a senior? That's sad," he said pulling out his textbook. "Shut up you dick," he laughed,"Well what about you then Mr.Judgeypants." He looked up at me. "I've dated 2 girls in my life," I was about to make a remark before he said," and about 15 guys." That quickly made me shut up. "Wow," I said. He didn't smile. "Yeah even though I've been with a lot of guys doesn't mean I wanted to." Before I could ask what he meant, the teacher came in and began teaching. The question remained on my mind throughout the whole lesson. "What did he mean by that?"


	4. Pink

When we got into first period, I automatically made my way to the back of the class. I normally sat in the back next to the window so I could day dream and get a mental break from calculus. I slowly, followed Phil and sat next to him. "So Phil," I started,"why did you come to this school?" I was generally curious as to why he was here. We live in a fairly small town so we don't get new students a lot. "I threw a desk at the teacher at my old school before jumping out a closed window. And once I landed I flipped everyone off and went home." Was he fucking serious? He threw a desk at a teacher! Is he mad!? "You threw a desk at the teacher!? Why!?" I asked. "Cause she called me a queer in front if the whole class and laughed. Even though I don't know my sexuality, I still don't like homophobes. It was either throw a desk at her or a stabler. I believe I made the right choice." I slowly nodded my head in slight understanding. "So you don't know your sexuality?" I asked. He sighed. "No. It's not like I've been with boys or girls. Quite the opposite. I've never dated or slept with anyone so I don't know which ones I like." So this hot ass punk guy hasn't dated anyone and threw a desk at a teacher. He had to be mad. "You've never dated anyone and you're a senior? That's sad," I said as I pulled out my textbook. "Shut up you dick," I laughed,"Well what about you then Mr.Judgeypants." I looked up at him. "I've dated 2 girls in my life," he was about to say something but I finished before he could say anything," and about 15 guys." That quickly made him shut up. "Wow," he said. I then got hit with a wave of depression thinking of the things I went through. "Yeah even though I've been with a lot of guys doesn't mean I wanted to." Before he could ask what I meant, the teacher thankfully came in and began teaching. I really hoped by the end of the lesson he wouldn't mention what I said. I've only dated a lot of guys because I'm basically the schools fuck toy. And if I don't go out with them and do what they say, they'll kill me. I know they will.


	5. Blue/Black

Once the bell ringed to signal the end of class, I immediately turned towards Dan. When I looked at him, I could tell he was afraid that I would ask him what he meant by "Yeah even though I've been with a lot of guys doesn't mean I wanted to." I decided then that I wouldn't ask him about it, yet. Instead, I gave him a small smile and said,"So what's our next class?" He looked relieved and smiled back answering,"European history." I got up and started to put my things in my backpack when a guy with a football jersey (American football) like haircut came up to Daniel. I could automatically tell that Daniel was not ok with that guy coming over to him, due to the fact he tensed up when he got over here. "Hey pretty boy," the guy said getting really close to him. I automatically got very angry at this creep. Why did he think it was k to get all up in someone's personal space? "Hey asshat," I said puffing out my chest and standing straighter to look bigger to scare him off,"why don't you back the fuck up and get out of his personal space. He clearly is uncomfortable with you standing so close. Though I would be too if a smelly ass ape walked over to me." Daniel look petrified now. "And who the fuck are you exactly? Are you his boyfriend you fucking queer." He said. "If anyone here is a 'queer' then it's you. You are the one who just walked over here saying 'Hey pretty boy.' And what if I was a queer and his boyfriend? What's it to you? If you're some type of homophobe then back the fuck off because no decent person wants to be around you." When I said that, the guy got very angry. I also noticed that Daniel was getting even more uncomfortable and scared. I knew I had to do something, so I grabbed his arm and pulled him over to me. I made sure to push him behind me so if the guy tried to reach for him, I could push him out the way. The guy saw what I did an laughed. "You're new here, so I'll let this," he said gesturing to us,"slide. But if you do this again, I'll beat your ass up." He then walked away. I turned towards Daniel and was met with a face of anger. "What?" I asked. "I don't need for you to protect me. Just, next time that happens, leave me alone." He looked down and walked out of the classroom. I followed behind him. When we walked into the classroom, I watched as Daniel sat down before being pulled out of his seat by another football player. He walked away with him. I wanted to get up and go follow them, but before I could even get out of my seat, the bell had rung. I was going to just go after them, but the teacher had said that if I didn't sit down he would inform the principal. I sat down and just waited for the two to get back. When they did, when there were only 5 minutes left of class, I noticed that the football ape had a smug smirk. I also noticed that Daniel had red eyes, red lips, messy hair, and tear-stained cheeks. I wanted to kill that guy. Know I needed to know if my suspicions were true. We had one more period and then lunch. I was going to ask Daniel then.


	6. Blue/Black

After one more awkward class with Daniel, it was finally lunch. Before I could even look at Daniel, he ran off. I sighed before going to my locker. I put my backpack in there before I heard something slam into the locker. I turned to my left to see Daniel shoved into the locker by another football player douche bag. He had the same slimy horn dog smile. "Come on baby boy, let's go," the horn dog said. I immediately got angered. It was 100% clear that Daniel did not want to go with him. I know he didn't want me to help, but I didn't care. He obviously wasn't going to do anything. I shoved the football dick off of him. The douche just glared at me before laughing. "So you're the guy that Kevin was talking about. Clearly you don't understand how this place works so we'll give you another day to learn. Maybe faggot here can explain to you what's going on." With that, he walked away. I turned towards Daniel to see him glaring at me. Before he could say one word, I glared at him, which shut him up. "Daniel, you have 10 seconds to explain to me what the fuck is going on. I know that I don't really know you, but this is the third time some football asshat has done that." Daniel just looked down. I sighed. "Look, I know I'm probably the last person you want to trust with any personal information. Plus, I've known you for a total of 4 hours, but if you want to talk to me you can. But can you please just explain to me what's going on, so I don't kill a kid for no reason." Daniel just looked down. After 3 minutes of awkward silence, Daniel spoke up. "Freshman year I came out as gay. Everyone bullied me, so I made a deal. I would be the football players fuck toy and they would make most of the student body leave me alone. I still get bullied, but it’s safer this way.” I was in shock. What the fuck is wrong with people!? Before I could say anything, Daniel ran off.


End file.
